Forgiveness for a Monster
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Though he hadn't started out that way, there was no doubt Bendy was a monster who had done horrible things. He was so used to what he had become that he didn't really realize how much he longed for thigs to be different. At least, until someone who was supposed to become his latest victim offered the forgiveness he so desperately needed.


**AN: This is a companion piece to _Running Never Solved Anything_ , but it's perfectly fine to read on its own. Enjoy!**

Bendy has been called many things during his existence… toon, demon, freak, abomination, _monster._ Oh, how he hated that word and yet it seemed to be the one word that seemed to describe his life. Even in the very beginning, when he was so happy, innocent and _naïve,_ he had been surrounded by monsters _._ Those of the studio would act nice and friendly to him when he was around, but the minute he was out of sight they would say nasty things about him. They didn't think he could hear them, but he _did_.

And as time passed, they stopped trying to be subtle in their dislike. They would make fun of Bendy and make him the joke of cruel pranks, just to see what his toon body could bounce back from. Bendy tried retaliating with his own pranks at first, but only that got him into trouble and caused him more pain. So he would just brush it all off with a laugh, hiding his true feelings behind a wide smile.

His creator… no… the _Liar_ was the worst one of all. The _Liar_ said he cared about him. He said that he loved Bendy and the others. But it was all _lies_! The _Liar_ only wanted to use him and his friends. He tortured them, used them for experiments. Bendy was forced to watch as his friends were torn apart and put back together again and again.

Alice couldn't take all the pain and fled to the bowels of the studio. Her body twisted, her mind left in shreds, Alice became obsessed with restoring herself to what she once was. She and Bendy were often at odds now and Bendy doubted there was much of his once friend left. Boris somehow managed to stay strong, trying his best to keep Bendy and Alice stable through all the torment. And then he didn't come back one day. Bendy still gets nightmares from when he discovered what the _Liar_ had done to him.

Eventually Bendy could no longer take the abuse. If they were going to treat him like a monster, then he was going to _be_ a monster. His form became twisted with anger and hatred and he sought revenge on those that had done him wrong. He became the terror of the studio and all the creatures within knew to fear him. Unfortunately, the _Liar_ managed to elude him but it was only a matter of time before Bendy got his revenge.

Years passed, though Bendy was unsure of exactly how many when someone entered the studio. Now, there had been others that had entered the studio before. They had been either been driven off or had fallen victim to the studio. But whoever had entered the studio now was special. He had some kind of special connection to the studio and the creatures within, Bendy in particular. But Bendy didn't care about that. His anger and hatred were still consuming him, so the person, no matter who he was, was going to play along with all the others.

He chased the intruder throughout the studio, not ending him too quickly as he was enjoying the chase. But the intruder had just destroyed his cutouts for the mad angel and Bendy was determined to make him pay for that. While it was true that Bendy was connected to anything that had his image and could use them as his eyes and ears, that is not why he hated having them destroyed. The cutouts, the posters, the plushies and all the other memorabilia were Bendy's only reminders of a happier time. At a time when he and his friends would make children laugh. He could not bear to have any of it destroyed when it was all he really had left in this nightmare existence.

Bendy crashed into a wall when the intruder turned a sharp corner. He shook off his dizziness as he rose back to his feet, his grin widening as he spotted the intruder standing in the middle of the hallway. Bendy got his claws ready and lunged at the intruder to finally end him. But then the intruder did something surprising, he threw the ax away and left himself completely defenseless.

Bendy couldn't help but slow to a stop and look between the ax and the intruder in confusion. The whole time the intruder had been in the studio, he had stood firm and fought back. Never once had he given up like this.

"I'm not going to fight you anymore," the intruder said, holding his arms out in a gesture of surrender. "I'm tired of all this. I'm tired of running, of fighting, and I just want it to end. I don't know what Joey did to you and the others made you turn out like this, but you seem pretty set on killing me. So go ahead and kill me, but I just want to say one last thing before you do…"

Bendy watched as the intruder looked him over. Instead of seeing disgust, hatred, or fear like Bendy had seen in every other person that looked at him, there was only compassion and sadness at Bendy's state. There was also something else… something that seemed like… love? But that was ridicules. No one but his friends had truly loved him, even before he became a monster. Why would this stranger, who had only seen him at his worst, care about a monster like Bendy?

"I forgive you."

Those words were said quietly with a sad smile as the intruder continued to look at Bendy with kindness and they stuck Bendy to his very core. Despite all the terrible things Bendy had done, despite that he had almost killed this person several times, he cared enough about Bendy to forgive him. Memories long since buried rose in Bendy's mind. Memories of when kids had loved him and someone with a warm smile as his cartoons were carefully created. Bendy now knew who this person was. This was Henry, his true Creator.

This revelation happened in a split second and Bendy let out a happy screech as he threw himself at his Creator. Henry closed his eyes, expecting Bendy to still kill him but instead, Bendy grabbed him in a desperate hug as sobs racked his body. All of Bendy's anger and hatred began to melt away and his form began to change in response, returning to the adorable toon he once was.

"Bendy?" Henry asked in confusion, obviously stunned by what he was seeing. Bendy could only nod as he continued to sob, holding onto his true Creator. Henry soon wrapped his arms around Bendy and began to murmur comforts and Bendy clung to every moment and every word. Finally, his Creator was here. Henry didn't see him as a monster. Henry gave him the forgiveness he so desperately needed. Henry actually cared and would make everything better.

Bendy was finally home.


End file.
